


Official

by thefuckistevvs



Category: Maggot Boy
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, Frotagge, M/M, Sex, Shower Sex, i reached rock bottom and i am digging deeper with my fingres, im going ot hell and all of you are coming with me i swear to GOD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefuckistevvs/pseuds/thefuckistevvs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazaro and Noah go to a convention in another city, and they wonder where their relationship is going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Official

**Author's Note:**

> I could have written more on the final chapter of Grounds of Divorce but of course i decided to do this instead. Bury me and cry over my dead body i swear
> 
> So yeah whatever im elbow deep on this mess so im taking y'all to hell with me  
> enjoy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

The room was good- not perfect, but it was better than he expected. It seemed comfortable, the two beds seemed big enough for one person, the pillows seemed comfortable; there was a big television, a coffee table- it was pretty much a standard room.

“I apologize again for the room misunderstanding,” said the Bellboy as he gave the keys to the room to Noah. “This is the best room we could get you.”

“Of course, it’s okay.” Well, it wasn’t okay, but Noah was too tired from the trip in general to complain about the room’s snafu.

“It’s _not_ okay.” Another voice said from behind him, Noah couldn’t help but breathe heavily anticipating his partner’s upcoming anger. “We reserved two rooms, not one.”

“I-I’m so sorry, sir.” The young Bellboy eyes widened, afraid of Lazaro’s anger.

“It’s okay, don’t worry.” Noah waved Lazaro off and smiled awkwardly, as to indicate the young man that he should leave before Lazaro got angrier; the Bellboy obliged.

As soon as the man left, Lazaro tilted his head in annoyance to Noah.

“What? This will be actually less expensive, Laz.” Noah said as he entered the room, throwing his luggage to the bed, rubbing his forehead.

“It’ll be just two days, Lazaro, just until this conference is over.” Noah was tired of the ride, even if he and Lazaro drove there in turns, the all day trip to the conference was still very tiring and exhausting in general- especially if you were sharing a car with Lazaro Palmer.

Technically, they could have taken a plane, but Lazaro somehow convinced Noah that it was better to go by car- it was cheaper of course.

Noah had decided he wasn’t going to listen to Lazaro in regards of that anymore.

 

The conference didn’t start until the next day, so they had time to relax; Lazaro entered the room and threw his luggage on the other bed as well, sitting on top of the sheets as he rubbed the bridge of his nose as well- clearly, he was also tired. The long trip was stressful enough, having to deal with the hotel not booking two separate rooms, but one room with two beds just took the cake.

Maybe having the one room was a sign of something, Lazaro thought.

He laid down- Lazaro decided that he was in no mood for sex right now; and after he took a glance to Noah who was snoring into his pillow already, it seemed like his boss shared the same sentiment.

The teacher looked at the clock in the room- it was nine in the evening. He took his shoes off, and decided to sleep as well.

 

\---

 

“And now, speaker Mortimer Gillian…”

Noah and Lazaro paid attention to the conference, Noah crossing his legs as he stared ahead. The room was full of other teachers and principals, he knew some of them of course, but he hadn’t had the chance to actually speak with them.

Lazaro was paying attention as well, the entire rom was quiet apart from the questions from the viewers of the conference.

Eventually, after many hours and after many conferences, the last viewing of the day was over, everybody clapping as they wrapped it up.

“Hey, there’s a gathering with food and drinks after this,” Noah said as he got up from his seat, Lazaro closely following behind him as they walked through the chairs. “Are you up to it?”

“You are the principal, you are the one that has to go.”

“Is that a no?”

Lazaro thought about it for a moment, and shrugged. “I don’t want to be woken up by a drunk you in the middle of the night.”

Noah chuckled. “Come on, it’ll be fun. You need to socialize more.”

“I socialize enough,” Lazaro said with a hint of fun, it was extremely subtle, but Noah had learned how to notice it.

“Lazaro, screaming at your students is not socializing!”

“Says who, the man that stays in his office all day signing checks?”

Noah shot him a cheerful but angry look, Lazaro having that playful smirk on his face.

 

They traversed the corridors until they reached the room they were looking for, teachers, principals and other school educators standing around and chatting among themselves.

“I don’t recognize most of these people,” Lazaro said as he looked around, grabbing a cup of wine from one of the waitresses that was walking around with a tray full of them, Noah picking up a cup himself as well.

“I don’t either.” Lazaro shot him a slightly surprised look. “What? How am I supposed to remember them all?”

Lazaro rolled his eyes down, taking a sip from his wine.

“Shut up, Lazaro.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

Noah was about to say something until someone interrupted him.

 

“Noah Fei! If it isn’t you!” A man approached them, followed by other men that seemed to be the same age- in their forties, if Lazaro had to guess. “Long time no see!”

“Robert Hark! I didn’t expect seeing you here!” Noah laughed heartily. “I didn’t see you here last year!”

“Ah, yes, I had a little accident. Car crashed, you see.” The man continued.

“Oh, I heard about that. Next time, put your phone down while you are driving!” Noah laughed heartily as if it was an inside joke between them, the other man laughing as well.

“Who is this?” Robert said as he pointed to Lazaro, who simply took another sip of his wine.

“Oh, my apologizes. Robert, this is Lazaro Palmer, one of the teachers in my school.” He pointed to Lazaro with his thumb. “Lazaro, this is Robert Hawk, principal of Tolero’s High. These two gentlemen,” Noah pointed to the other men that were with Robert, it looked like they were already slightly drunk. “teachers of it as well.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” Lazaro said as he extended his hand, Robert shaking it firmly and eagerly.

“Pleasure is mine! Noah has told me about you, you see.”

“Oh,” Lazaro said with mocking curiosity on his voice. “Has he, now?”

“Ah, yes. He has told me about how good you are as a teacher!”

Noah felt slightly embarrassed, he didn’t know why exactly.

“Lazaro Palmer is a great teacher, he seems to have some issues… socializing with the students, you see.” Noah said in behalf of Lazaro, hoping that it would calm himself down a little.

“Aha, don’t worry Lazaro!” one of the inebriated teachers said very loudly. “My students hate me as well! They threw eggs to my car the other day! I can no longer park near the school!”

They all laughed, and Lazaro couldn’t help but laugh as well. Maybe it was the now empty cup in his fingers. Oh well.

 

“No, no. Okay. How do you get your students to like you?” Robert said, sitting with his legs crossed leaning forward towards the group of teachers and principals, sitting in the leather couches in the lobby. “Noah, all the students adore you, and my students hate me- they think I’m some sort of ogre!”

Noah smiled, tilting his head. “I don’t know, man. I suppose it’s just natural.” Noah laughed, as Lazaro leaned in towards the group with a sleek smile on his face, as if he was to say some dirty secret.

“He is a bleeding heart, that’s what.” He said as he smiled.

“I am not a bleeding heart!”

“You are, Noah.”

“Whatever!” Noah laughed heartily again. “At least students don’t throw eggs at my car!”

Everybody laughed, including Lazaro and Noah was pretty sure it wasn’t just a fake laugh. Everybody around them seemed to be slightly drunk, but Noah and Lazaro only had half cup of wine- Noah never developed the taste for it, and he knew for a fact Lazaro didn’t like it as well.

“You either are liked or not.” One of the other teachers said. “I’ve seen amazing teachers being called awful just because, you know, they try.”

Noah shrugged. “Well, that is how it is, we can’t do much about it.”

Everybody nodded in unison, laughing as the night kept rolling.

 

“I believe it is time to go back to our rooms,” Robert said as everybody nodded in agreement, as people started to leave- the room was already pretty empty.

“Are you two staying in this hotel?” Robert asked to both Lazaro and Noah as they both stood up, gathering up their things.

“No, there was no more room. We are staying in the hotel just in front.” Noah added.

“Ah, be careful crossing the street, then. I expect I’ll see you both at tomorrow conferences?”

“We’ll be there,” Lazaro said now this time, even if they weren’t intoxicated like their fellow friends Lazaro seemed now far more relaxed.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then, gentlemen!” Robert shook both their hands after they exited the room, every one of them walking towards their sleeping quarters.

 

\---

 

Opening the door to their own room, Noah sighed as he turned on the lights and threw his sweater to one of the chairs. Lazaro entered behind, closing the door as he put his personal belongings on the coffee table as well.

“They seem nice.” Lazaro quietly said, taking off his shoes and stretching his arms.

“Yeah, they are the nicest ones of the bunch. Normally, principals tend to be stuck up.”

“Aren’t you counting yourself on that?” Lazaro jokingly said as he opened one of the water bottles in the room, taking a drink from it and washing away the wine off his mouth.

“I don’t know,” Noah kicked his shoes away. “Am I stuck up?”

“Sometimes.” He quietly said. Noah expected Lazaro to say something more, but there was only silence.

“Is something wrong?” Noah finally asked, sitting on the bed as he stared to Lazaro’s back.

“Nothing, nothing.”

Noah rolled his eyes as he looked at the clock- it was eleven P.M., too late to start ridiculous arguments with Lazaro, whatever his problem was.

“I’m taking a shower,” Noah said to himself loudly as he ignored the man pouting.

 

“Noah,” Lazaro called out just before his superior closed the door of the bathroom behind him, Noah turned around quietly to face the man.

“What are we doing?”

Noah was very tempted in saying something like ‘we are in a hotel room’, but the man knew exactly what Lazaro was talking about. He himself had no idea what they were doing.

Noah enjoyed it, but he had no idea if they should make it official. Even if they made it official, nothing would really change, he supposed, but something about making it “official” scared Noah a bit.

“I don’t know.” He finally said, rubbing his face with his hand. “We are just… going with it, not really thinking about it.”

Noah leaned on the doorframe, looking down not really eager to look at Lazaro right now. “We just, I’m okay if it’s just fooling around. I don’t mind. Do you mind? Does it bother you?”

Noah still didn’t look up, scared that he would see Lazaro glaring back at him with that terrible glare of his.

“I think we have gone to a point where it isn’t just ‘fooling around’, Noah.”

He was right, even if Noah didn’t want to admit it, Lazaro was right.

“So… what are you suggesting? That we make it official?”

Silence again.

“You want us to start… dating?”

It was so weird to just say it, to just make it so… _official._

“Making us dating ‘official’ won’t help at all if we just keep doing this.”

“Why are you suddenly like this? As far as I knew, you were okay with just random sex. Why the sudden change?”

Once again, there was silence- but this silence felt different, as if Lazaro was trying to figure out how to put whatever he was thinking into words.

“I can’t stop thinking about it,” Lazaro turned to face Noah, but was staring at the floor with his finger on his thin lips, as if he was pondering heavily about it. “About you and me. Not only the sex, no. But,” He bit his finger slightly. “Something more.”

“You think about us,” Noah couldn’t help the dumb smile forming on his face. “as a couple? Are you thinking about us as an actual romantic couple?”

“Yes, yes.” He said, Lazaro blushing slightly but still staring at the floor. “And listening to that man, say how you’ve talked about me in the past…”

“Aw, Lazaro…” Noah blushed silly, a big dumb smile appearing on his face.

“I don’t want it to just be sex.”

He got it. Noah truly got it, because deep inside, he also thought the same thing. He didn’t want to just be a sex partner to Lazaro- they have reached the point where they were something more, they just didn’t want to admit it to each other.

 

Noah didn’t realize the moment Lazaro approached him, the man still blushing a lot even though he pretended not to, his eyes still on the ground- God, he was ridiculous.

“Okay,” Noah said, still smiling goofily. “Okay, we can do that. We can be more.”

“Official?”

“Official.”

He gave a soft kiss to Lazaro’s lip, both still smiling silly as they did, but soon enough the kiss was deeper, both of them starting to lick at each other mouths softly, deeply.

The kiss continued, Noah’s hands going under Lazaro’s shirt as he caressed the dips of his ribs- he was pretty skinny, Noah couldn’t get over it.

“I don’t mind the sex, though…” Lazaro whispered into Noah’s mouth, his hot breath making the slightly taller man sweat as he laughed.

“Okay, then…” Noah said as he began to push Lazaro towards the bed, but the boney man stopped him there.

“No, fuck off- hotel beds are dirty as hell.” He hissed.

“Then,” his breath was hot, kissing on Lazaro’s neck, feeling his own skin become hotter and hotter. “what do you suggest?”

Lazaro bit his lip as Noah continued to kiss his neck, panting as his eyes jumped from place to place trying to find somewhere they could-

“The shower,” he finally said, shoving Noah inside the bathroom.

“Whoa, wait, we never-“

“Come on, let’s do something new.”

Noah hesitated… but why not? They were in a hotel in another state- even thinking about it made Noah’s skin burn.

Hazily, Noah turned on the water on the shower, the inside of it large enough to fit them both with some extra space. Not optimal, but good anyways.

As the water ran slowly heating itself, both men started to undress each other off, tossing their clothes to the next room until they were on their briefs. One of Noah’s hands went to cup the back of Lazaro’s neck, then traveling to his spine as his fingers caressed the little dips on the man’s back.

In exchange, Lazaro hands began to run along Noah’s stomach, chest, back- all of his frame hungrily, inpatient of the water being hot enough for them to get under it.

“Lets,” Lazaro huffed, his mouth kissing at Noah’s collarbone and biting gently unto the man’s skin, Noah panting between teeth lying his head back. “switch this time, right?”

 

So far, all the times they have had sex (which were more than a couple, to be honest) Noah was always the one to eventually breach Lazaro, and they never complained. However, the thrill of doing something new made him consider it. Why not?

…Why not?

“Yes, yes,” he said hitched, his panting as the steam began to fill the room- the water was ready. “Okay, yes. Okay.”

Lazaro gently pushed him inside the shower, making sure Noah didn’t slip on the water. The slightly taller man shuddered when he felt the hot water drip into his naked body.

Lazaro entered the shower as well, the water falling into him and dripping him wet, his hair sticking to the sides of his face.

“You always are so inconsiderate,” Lazaro said, water entering on his mouth as he spoke as he gently pushed Noah against the wet wall of the shower, water falling on top of them steady hot. “You always push in like a damned animal.”

Noah couldn’t help but laugh. He had to admit, he always was very rude when it came to that- they were always rough, and Noah wasn’t someone to enjoy foreplay, anyways.

But today was different, right?

“I’m going to show you how you are supposed to do it, you asshole.” Lazaro panted as he continued to kiss Noah, the dark haired man felt his crotch getting hotter and hotter, if only by the small touches Lazaro planted on him with his slender fingers. His wet skin, punching and touching into his as the water ran down on them- it was so much, he couldn’t believe how incredibly good it felt.

He felt Lazaro hot, slender fingers grab on his dick, stroking carefully and slowly at first. Noah bit his lip, the back of his head pressed against the wet wall as he tried to not start moaning right there right now, feeling how all his senses began to overload with everything around him.

Lazaro began to stroke faster, small grunts escaping Noah’s mouth as he wiggled still pined against the wall.

“That was easy,” he heard Lazaro say as he realized just how fully hard he became so fast. The blonde stood straight, bringing his own hard member near Noah, gripping both of their members with his hand as he began to stroke.

“Ah- fuck!” Noah finally hissed, gripping the tile of the wall behind him as he felt Lazaro stroke, palm, run his finger- everything, he kept toying with both his members and Noah could barely handle it, let alone with the water dripping down his body.

 

“Laz- shit!” Noah panted as he felt Lazaro lean onto him, kissing him and biting gently on his neck, collar bone, shoulders… his warm breath covering him as water ran down to Noah’s body- the water! It felt so good, it felt so good how it traveled down his skin as Lazaro continued to massage them both.

Noah opened his mouth to breathe, only for Lazaro to cover it with his own mouth as he kissed deeply, Noah involuntarily opened his mouth as he felt Lazaro’s tongue go deep. The principal couldn’t help but moan, his own sounds being muffled by Lazaro’s mouth.

“I could make you beg…” Lazaro said, as he began to not only stroke both their dicks faster and stronger, but as he began to lick down Noah’s collarbone, torso, navel… Noah gripped on Lazaro’s shoulders, his fingernails digging on the thin man’s skin.

“S-shut up,” Noah hissed, feeling pathetic at how right Lazaro was, and how sure he was that Lazaro would _make_ him beg.

“Come on,” Lazaro huffed, himself getting impatient as well as he softly grabbed with his palm both of their members.

“I… I- shit.” The water was ruining his nerves, his body hot and twitching- Lazaro stupid fingers caressing his tip didn’t help at all either.

“Say it.” Lazaro whispered hotly into his ear, his body basically pressed against Noah’s wet one, the water dripping between their torsos and unto the floor, the steam making him hazy as if he was in a dream.

“Lazaro, fuck- come on.” Normally, when Noah was the one teasing this would have been enough for him, but Lazaro only gripped harder at his member, causing Noah to finally moan loudly and without shame, his voice echoing through the wet walls of the steamy room.

“Say it…” At this point, Lazaro was completely pressed against Noah, the slightly taller man wrapping his arms at Lazaro as if trying to bring him even closer- physically begging him to enter him.

“Please, just- fuck, come on!”

“Say. It.”

“Fuck- ah!” He couldn’t believe it, Lazaro was such a dickhead. “Fine- just fuck me, fuck me!”

“What was that?”

“You fucking-“ he gritted his teeth. “Fuck me already you piece of shit!”

Noah didn’t see him, but he was absolutely sure Lazaro was smiling like the piece of shit he was.

 

Sudden fear overwhelmed Noah as he was reminded of all the times he had breached into Lazaro with no preparation, and just how much Lazaro complained after the fact- would Lazaro do the same to him?

The blonde seemed to notice his fear, as he quickly reassured Noah.

“Relax, I’m not an asshole like you,” he said, quickly giving a lick to his digits, breaching Noah’s with one long finger.

“Oh, fuck!” Noah moaned out, feeling the dip of his finger enter him but not fully yet, soon enough a second finger entering but not entirely.

“Fuck!” he yelled more, when a third finger entered him. As his insides adjusted to them, Noah dipped them deeper and deeper into him, until his knuckles where in. Noah began to squirm feeling those long and slender fingers inside, suddenly rocking themselves in and out of him, hitting that spot of his in his prostate.

“Lazaro- shit! Shit!” He yelled, not shy at all when it came to moaning. He felt Lazaro kiss his pubic bone, his hot breath on his wet skin as his lips continued to kiss him, Noah felt himself moan as water continued to drip down them.

“Not yet,” Lazaro whispered into Noah’s wet hot skin. He didn’t realize how, but now he was lying on the ground of the shower as a layer of water covered the floor, the water reaching his ears as it continued to drop on them.

It was slippery, but Lazaro had managed to position himself on top of Noah, his tip pressing against the opening.

Lazaro shoved himself in, Noah moaned loudly at the breach, thanking the fact that Lazaro had prepared himself before going in raw- Noah would have to do the same for the man in the future, he needed to keep it in mind.

He immediately felt Lazaro beginning to thrust himself in and out, slowly to give Noah time to adjust. The man couldn’t believe how absolutely good it felt, gripping the tiles under him as he felt Lazaro reach that spot inside of his intestines.

The slow thrusts turned faster and faster, Lazaro leaning down pressing himself against Noah as close as he could, as if he was trying to fuse them together into one being.

Noah hissed, Noah clawed, Noah Moaned-

Noah felt all his senses overload, the water running on all the corners of his skin hot, feeling Lazaro inside of him twitch and move, feeling his intestines and face hot hot hot hot everything was so incredibly hot- he didn’t even realize he was drooling.

One thrust, and Lazaro was now fully inside.

 

Noah arched his back, screaming senseless as he felt the orgasm travel from the tip of his toes, to his knees, his torso, his back- it was the longest orgasm he ever had, Noah felt it lasted hours as his cum splattered on Lazaro’s stomach.

He collapsed onto the water, feeling numb as Lazaro continued to seek his release, his oversensitive body feeling every single twitch and trust, until finally he felt hot thickness fill him.

He felt ashamed at how good it felt.

Exhausted, Lazaro panted on top of him, the water washing everything off their bodies as they came down, panting hotly onto each other as steam continued to fill the room.

Eventually, Lazaro pulled out making Noah feel suddenly far too empty.

“It wouldn’t kill you to do that sometimes,” Lazaro panted as he left the water clean his mess, head still hazy from the sex.

“Yes…” Noah still felt his entire body numb, letting the water wash away the liquid dripping from his tights. “That’s- yes. I’ll do that. I’ll do that next time…”

Suddenly, Noah felt strangely romantic, as if somehow he had finally understood something- as if something finally made sense on his mind. He opened his eyes to see the water still dripping on him, feeling the hot water drops soak his body.

“Do you want to go to a restaurant?” Noah asked, but Lazaro just stared down at him confused, hair plastered on his face.

“It’s almost midnight…?”

“Tomorrow. Let’s go to a restaurant. Lets watch a movie- let’s-“ Noah mind kept getting bombarded by cliché date ideas. “let’s walk- lets do something. Let’s go. Let’s go do something together, whatever it is. Come on, tomorrow, okay?”

He saw what was a smile on Lazaro’s face, still panting as the water washed over him.

“So, it’s official then?”

Noah chuckled, staring up at the ceiling of the bathroom as it was covered in steam.

“It’s official.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
